A Look in the Mirror
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' After having a rest to recover from the battle with the Slaad , Mogrin and Rynn are nervous about something coming out of the portal and stay behind to guard it while Eric, Cirra, and Sebastian scout on ahead. When the three approach the door to the next floor the voiceA disembodied voice has been addressing the group to give them hints/requirements to proceed to the upper levels. states "Knowledge check needed to proceed further. Please submit your exam." Upon hearing this they head into the destroyed classroom and after a few minutes searching Cirra finds a few torn tests sheets that she is able to piece together to form one complete test. The group pools their knowledge and is able to finish the test in about an hour. Heading back up the stairs to the door, they slip the test into a slot in the door they had not noticed before. The voice says, "Calculating......Calculating....." and after a few minutes it states they have passed and the door unlocks allowing them to go through. Through the door is a small landing with two more doors angling off in separate directions, each with a different symbol on it. One door has the symbol for Gond, the god of Invention. The other door has the symbol for Mystra, the god of magic. Sebastian leads his two companions through the Mystra door, the voice stating "Welcome magical adepts." The floor looks to have been a dorm room of sorts with many small rooms and one headmasters chamber. The floor seems to have been abandoned, with only beds and a lone mirror left behind, and another stairway leading up, this one with door unlocked. Before proceeding pwards, Cirra admires herself in the mirror for a moment. All of a sudden her reflection speaks up saying "You're not the master.... You're an intruder!" Surprised, Cirra shows her junior member badge, but the reflection ignores it and steps out of the mirror. As soon as Eric sees this he throws a dagger at the new reflection of Cirra. This provokes Cirra2 to cast blight on Eric, injuring him badly! Sebastian stuns the reflection and attempts to talk in down. Dazed Eric uses his first healing spell in months to heal himself and move away from the reflection. As he moves, another reflection steps out of the mirror, this one of Eric. The reflection seems to be the complete opposite of the original Eric as it is completely chivalrous. As the second reflection emerges Cirra dispells the magic from the mirror so that no more reflections come through. As the battle progresses they eventually win, though Eric did get knocked unconscious by his own reflection. After the battle ends, Cirra stabilizes Eric and they drag him back downstairs to be revived by Mogrin. They rest up again, this time not sleeping, just recharging. During this time Cirra finds a book titled "Planes Within Planes", a book on the subect of other dimensions. She comes across a section speaking about the moon and the Tears of Selune, though the name Selune is scratched out. She puts the book into her bag for another time. After resting the three head up to the level above where they fought their reflections to find an alchemy workshop that has been evacuated and another staircase heading up. Going up yet again they find an archive with books on specialized magic, and a door. The magic in the books seems to refer to more permanent magic rather that battle magics with last for a normally shorter duration. After a quick look around the room Cirra cracks open the door to peek through. Upon doing so she sees a large imposing humanoid figure with huge muscles and as anatomically correct as a Ken doll. The figure has a key on a cord around his neck. In a gruff voice the figure addresses Cirra and tells her "You kids should come back once you have a couple more friends..." With this Cirra slowly backs away, closing the door. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes